GT5 Update v1.10
On 7 June 2011, Gran Turismo 5 was updated to v1.10. This large update requires the PS3 system to be running firmware version 3.65 or higher. Major Changes and New Features *Racing Gear ::A new racing gear category with racing helmets and racing suits has been implemented. You can use these for your A-Spec driver or any of the "My Drivers" in B-Spec. There are many variations to the racing gear, and in addition to several sets being given out as gifts when you start GT Mode, you can also gain new ones when you win in online events. You can even take a photo of your driver wearing your favorite gear, and use that custom photo for your driver profile. ::For details, refer to "Racing Gear" under Main Menu - Manual - Mode in the in-game manual. *Special Online Event Promotion ::For a limited time, all event prizes will be tripled, and all cars appearing in the Online Dealership will be brand new (0 mileage) and at half price. *Introducing Prizes for Online Events ::In some online events you can now win racing gear items and cars as prizes, based on your performance. ::The content of the prizes and the conditions for winning them will vary per event. Please check out the details of the events through Life - Events. *Purchasing Parts through the Settings Screen ::In the settings screen, parts you have not yet purchased will now have a shopping cart icon appear next to them. You can now purchase these parts on the spot. Purchased parts will immediately be equipped onto your car. For details, refer to Top Menu - Manual - Life - Settings in the in-game manual. *Improved Opponent AI Algorithm ::The search range of opponent AI has been expanded, and their intelligence algorithm has been improved. *Interrupting and Resuming Championship Races ::In championship races of A-Spec and B-Spec within Life, there is now a "Suspend" option in the quick menu which appears after completing individual races. ::If the suspend option is pressed, the event will be interrupted and your record up to that point will be saved, and the game will end. The next time you start the game, you can continue the championship race from where you left off. *Additional Soundtrack ::''After playback of the ending movie (short version), "Day To Live/daiki kasho" will be added as a bonus music track. '' Other Changes *You can now check the physical strength of drivers that are resting in the B-Spec endurance races. *You can now sort the garage by Car Driven. *In Adjustment of Settings, you can now see changes in the front to rear weight balance when the ballast position is changed. *Your A-Spec driver is now displayed in the profile screen. *In the pit menu of B-Spec, the time limit for being able to direct pit work has been changed from reaching "0" in the count down, to "Until the car comes to a complete stop". *The sorting order in the Music Library has been improved. *When selecting a course created in Course Maker from Arcade Mode or GT Mode, you can now run single races with up to 16 cars (except for courses created before the update, and dirt tracks). *It is now possible to take 3D photographs even without connecting a 3D compatible TV. *You can now export 3D photographs to Photo on the XMB™. Fixes *We have corrected an issue where the maximum speed set in the transmission settings of the setting menu was different from the actual top speed of the car. This will affect almost all cars equipped with aftermarket transmission, as well as racing cars. Cars for which each gear ratio was adjusted manually with a Fully Customizable Transmission in versions 1.07 and earlier will not be affected. *An issue with the increase and decrease of the online log-in bonus has been corrected. *An issue where the player's and opponent's cars braked at the wrong timings in the pit lane during B-Spec has been corrected. *A problem where racing sound effects were turned off after changing settings in the quick menu has been corrected. *An issue has been corrected where the engine oil condition did not match the mileage of the used car purchased. *An issue where some of the driver gear colors had changed after the 1.06 update has been corrected. *An issue in the championships of GT Life where opponent cars kept using the same tires in the second race and onwards has been corrected. *An issue where the menu BGM was being played during remote racing rather than the race BGM has been corrected. *An issue of the program freezing when opening a garage containing nearly the maximum number of cars has been corrected. Category:Game versions Category:GT5 Updates